Marauder's Reborn
by D3G0R
Summary: Sirius Black rescues Harry from his relatives when Harry is nine years old. The result is that the rest of the wizarding world believes him to be dead. New Chapter Up! Eventually HONKS!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it, J.K. Rowling does.**_

_**A/N: All right I decided I'd try my hand at a fan fic. This is my first so bare with me please! Also this fic will be extremely AU and totally unusual... I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with this. Anyway one Nymphadora Tonks is only three years older than Harry in this story. This will be a Honks fic. Also somewhat of a songfic. I was writing a song and halfway through it I came to the conclusion that I could make a Harry Potter Fanfic from it. I hope you enjoy it but if you don't that's fine, I'm writing for myself as much as others and I need to get this out of my system. R/R**_

_**Summary: Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban seven years after being placed there in order to find his godson. One year later he came across Number 4 Privet Drive to find his beloved godson being abused and took him into his custody, leaving the wizarding world in turmoil...**_

_**Prologue**_

_Sirius Black looked up the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive wondering why his godson was living is such a simple place, with muggles no less. He had figured Harry would be living in a mansion somewhere, but no he was in a house that looked the same as the other houses on the street. He finally walked up to the door and knocked. The man that opened the door had to be the fattest man Sirius had ever seen. He wondered if Harry would be big as well._

"_Yes?" the whale of a man asked._

"_Yes, I'm looking for Harry Potter. I was told he lived here." _

_The result was not what Sirius would have expected. The man instantly turned purple and began shouting with spittle flying from his mouth._

"_Now see here Freak, there's no boy here by that name. You can just take your freakishness and GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!" The man bellowed before trying to shut the door, only to have it forcefully shoved open by Sirius._

"_By the way you speak, you know what I am, and you seem to know of Harry. My guess is that he is in fact here. So, where is he?" Sirius said while grabbing the man by the collar of the shirt._

"_NOW SEE HERE-" the man cut off as soon as Sirius drew a wand and pointed it between the mans widening eyes. "Fine, he's in his room." He said pointing at the cupboard under the stairs, which happened to be locked from the outside._

_Sirius's eyes darkened at this, causing the man to whiten. He threw the man to the ground and then cast alohomora _on the 'room'. When he opened the door he found a small boy who had obviously been neglected and abused. The boy was very malnourished, and seemed to have a broken arm, along with many bruises on what was visible of his body under clothes that were way too big for him.

"Harry" the boy looked up at Sirius and almost caused him to cry. The boys eyes had a haunted look to them. "Harry, my name is Sirius Black, and I'm your godfather. I was a friend of your parents. I've come to take you home with me." The boy looked at him for awhile longer before just nodding and getting up from the bed. Sirius ran to him and started casting healing charms on him. The boys eyes widened in surprise. "Harry, I'm a wizard. I can do magic and I'm going to teach you all about it. You're a wizard as well Harry."

"I am?" the boy asked.

"Yes Harry, have you ever had anything happen that seemed unusual?"

Harry nodded. "My hair grows really fast when I want it too. I think I turned my teachers hair blue as well..." Harry said before looking down ashamed.

Sirius saw this and put his hand on Harry's shoulder, causing him to flinch. Sirius then became mad at the man outside the door even more. "Harry, there's no reason to be ashamed of what you did. It's called accidental magic, it's perfectly normal."

"But my uncle always said that I'm a freak."

"No Harry, you're not a freak. In fact your uncle is the one who is a freak. I mean look at him, do you think it's normal for someone to be that fat?" This caused Harry to snicker, which caused Sirius to smile. "Harry, he just doesn't like you because he's jealous that you can do magic and he can't. He's a muggle, that means he's non magical. Now how about we get out of here, and you won't have to see the fat bastard ever again. I'll take care of him alright?"

"Yes" Harry said with a smile.

**Boy-Who-Lived killed by Sirius Black**

**by Mark Dorchester**

Yesterday at approximately four in the afternoon a group of aurors were called to investigate the disappearance of the boy-who-lived. The muggle family that Harry Potter was living with was found inside of their home crammed into a cupboard under the stairs obliviated of ever having known of Harry Potter. Now you are probably wondering why The-boy-who-lived was living with muggles as was this reporter and I can answer that question. Albus Dumbledore placed him there due to the fact that they were the last remaining relatives to Harry Potter. Petunia Dursley née Evans is the sister of Lily Potter née Evans. It would make since that the boy would want to live with his only family.

The aurors were able to pick up the magical signature of the escaped convict Sirius Black at the house. It would appear that Black went there to finish what his master failed to do years ago and kill Harry Potter. After doing so he obliviated the muggles so that there would be now witnesses. The Minister of Magic has assured us that Black's deed will not go unpunished. If you sight Black call the aurors immediately. There is to be a reward for Mr. Black's arrest. The Minister has stated that Black will be given the kiss.

For more information on Sirius Black see pg. 2

For more information of The-Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter see pgs. 3-6

Albus Dumbledore sighed after reading the article from the Daily Prophet. He was at a loss as to what to do. Harry Potter was dead. Killed by his parents best friend. The same man who betrayed Harry's parents. The main problem Albus was facing was that Harry Potter was the only hope for the wizarding world. Albus knew that Voldemort wasn't truly dead. No one day Voldemort will return, and as the prophecy stated there was only one person who could kill him, the one who was marked as his equal.

Albus sighed again. Maybe he would mark Neville Longbottom when he returned. Then the Longbottom boy would be able to kill Voldemort. There was no other hope for the only two people who could have possibly matched the prophecy were Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. It so happened that it was Harry who was marked however and therefore The Wizarding World of Britain was doomed if Voldemort didn't happen to mark Neville in the future.

Albus didn't know what to do for the first time in many years. He had planned it out perfectly. Where did he go wrong? He couldn't figure out how Black managed to bypass the blood wards that were around Privet Drive. They should have kept out anyone who meant ill harm on the residents of Number 4 Privet Drive, but no Sirius Black still managed to get through them. When Albus had checked on the wards however they were still intact. He couldn't figure it out. He wondered if Sirius was in his animagus form and Harry thought he was a stray dog. Maybe Harry put a leash on him and pulled him through the wards. Either way only one fact remained. Harry Potter was dead and Albus Dumbledore was extremely worried.

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. I know it's not much, but the following chapters should be longer.**


	2. Tonks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update this. I've rewritten this about three times, and I still don't feel completely okay with it. Tonks will make her appearance in this chapter! When I first came up with the idea of this story, I didn't plan on Harry going to Hogwarts, but I've decided that it would be better if he did so one of the next chapters will be his first year. That will of course be AU. I don't know how far I'll go with this so Voldemort might not make an appearance for awhile... if he even does. I honestly don't know how far I'll take it, but any ideas are welcome. Your reviews have been most kind, I really didn't expect so many to like it, I hope you still do after this chapter. To StarlightWonderer23 - Remus will arrive very soon... but that's all I can say... except that it won't be in this chapter, sorry. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

Andromeda Tonks put down the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. which had informed Wizarding Britain that Harry Potter was given and Order of Merlin Second Class posthumous, when she heard a knock on the door. This confused her since she hadn't received a visitor in quite some time. What she saw when she opened the door shocked her speechless. There on her doorstep was none other than Sirius Black himself. She instantly screamed and went to draw her wand only to stop as he leveled his right between her eyes.

"Now Andy, is that a way to treat your cousin?"

"What do you want Sirius? Are you here to kill me like you killed poor little Harry?" she growled.

"I didn't kill Harry, and I never will Andy." Sirius sighed.

"Don't give me that, it's all over the papers. Did you forget that they can figure out who cast a spell somewhere by their magical signature? Yours was all over that place. Therefore I know you killed him because you were the one that was there."

"He's not dead Andy" It was then that she saw the little boy peeking out from behind Sirius. This sight caused her to promptly faint.

Andromeda slowly opened her eyes trying to remember what happened. Then it all came rushing back and she jumped up reaching for her wand, only to find it missing.

"Andy, will you let me explain myself before you try to attack me. After that I will return your wand." she heard from her left. Slowly she turned to face Sirius and realized that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Fine, but after that you can leave before I call the aurors."

"I can't have you do that Andy. Especially since they're dead set on giving me the kiss." he began. "Andy what I'm about to do will be a bit confusing but when I finish with my story you will see why I did it."

He brought out his wand and held it at his side. "I Sirius Orion Black swear on my life and my magic that everything I am about to tell Andromeda Tonks is the truth. So mote it be." A blue flash signified that the oath had taken effect.

"Alright Andy here's the truth. I wasn't the secret keeper for the Potters. At he last minute I convinced them to change it to Peter for I figured no one would expect him. Of course I never dreamed that he was a death eater. Well the little shit ran and told his master where they were staying and He killed them. When I found out I set out to kill the bastard for betraying James and Lily.

"When I caught up to him the fucker started screaming about how I betrayed James. He said I stabbed James in the back. Oh I was ready to kill him, but he cast a _reducto_, cut off his finger, transformed into his animagus form of a rat, and took off down the sewers. Then the aurors came and took me away to ship me off to Azkaban. Didn't even give me a trial.

"Well I sulked in there for six years, before I remembered about Harry. For the next year I tried to come up with a way to escape. Well I eventually just transformed into my animagus form, which is a grim, and walked out. For the next year, while avoiding the aurors, I searched for Harry. When I found him, I was in for quite the shock. He was living with his muggle relatives who happen to hate magic. They abused him Andy! They treated him like a slave and I had to get him out of there. I mean his room was a fucking cupboard. So I expanded the cupboard so it was large enough to cram his whale of a uncle and cousin and his aunt in there. Then I crammed them in, obliviated them of all memories of Harry and locked them in. Then I burnt an arrow into the wall so that the aurors would find them when they came, which I new they would due to all the magic I used. And now I'm here."

At this point Andromeda had tears in her eyes due to not only the way Harry was treated, but also the fact that her favorite cousin was innocent. "Oh Siri, can you ever for give me. I should have never believed you would betray your best friend."

"Of course I can forgive you Andy, but the fact is, is that I failed James. I told him to pick Peter, and then put my own feelings above his son. I should have never chased after Pettigrew, instead I should have done my godfather duties and took care of Harry. Andy, I know it's a bit much to ask, but I was wondering if we could stay for a couple days?"

"Yes Siri, you can stay as long as you like. You never were given the chance to meet Ted, and you definitely haven't met your niece Nymphadora. She's just a few years older than Harry and I think it would be good for him to have someone close to his age to spend time with. She's at Hogwarts right now of course, but that's just for two more months. So you have to at least stay that long so you can meet her."

Sirius then barked out in laughter and agreed that he would stay long enough to at least get the chance to meet his niece. He then went and found Harry who had decided to take a nap, and woke him up to tell him that they would be staying here for awhile. Andy then got them a room ready for them to use.

Two hours later her husband Ted Tonks returned home, and after she told him of the situation he agreed to let them stay there as long as they needed. Him and Sirius got along rather well and the next two months were spent in enjoyment for everyone there. It was during those two months that they learned that Harry had a talent for writing songs. Though they were quite depressing for the most part. Nonetheless Ted had taught him how to play the guitar while Sirius picked up on drums. They were told that Nymphadora played bass, and would probably enjoy playing with them.

· · · · · · · · · · · ·

Harry woke up to realize that yet again he had been pranked by his godfather. He quickly got up to shed his drenched clothes and head for the shower. On his way he quickly avoided another _aquamenti_ spell from Sirius.

After his shower he went back to his bedroom to finish a song he had been working on. He had been trying to write the music to it since he had first gotten his guitar. It was actually the first song lyric-wise that he had written, he had just been trying to perfect he music to it.

He sat down on his bed an starting playing some power chords, while he sang the chorus to the song, occasionally shaking his head and trying a different chord.

_No one should like me, No one should love me, No one should want me around_

_I'm a freak, I'm a freak, I'm a freak_

_Stay away from me, Don't you come near me, Don't you dare touch me_

_I'm a freak I'm a freak, I'm a freak_

_I'm a freak, I'm a freak, I"M A FREAK!_

After about an hour of doing this, he was finally satisfied with his work. After glancing at the clock, he realized that Nymphadora would be there in about five hours. Harry was anxious to meet her. Everything Mrs. Tonks had told him about her intrigued him. He was curious about her ability to change her features at will. Though he never said anything he had a feeling that he was a metamorphagus as well, seeing how he was able to regrow his hair before. Plus he hadn't had to get it cut since then, for it never got any longer. He couldn't wait to talk to her about it.

Another reason he was so anxious to meet her was because Sirius had said something about starting a band. That idea got him real excited. He had never thought about it before, but once the idea had been put in his head he made up his mind they would do just that. He had been playing with Sirius for about a month, and a bass guitar would round out their sound. He sighed as he begun to work on another song.

_The day has darkened, The week darker still_

_The lust for blood has grown, I hunger for the kill_

_I wish death upon you, My blade is near your very soul_

_Yet for some reason you just won't die_

_Even if in never ending pain you cry_

_I just need you to die, as to atone for the shit you've done unto me_

A cough interrupted what he was doing, causing him to look up at his godfather, who looked at him with sad eyes. After just sighing and shaking his head he spoke.

" Time for breakfast kiddo."

"Right"

Breakfast passed by without incident. Harry then went back to his bedroom and decided to take a nap.

Harry woke to see the most prettiest face he'd ever seen looking back at him.

He felt a little awkward with her just staring at him like that though. She had blue hair and violet eyes. Though she would occasionally change her hair to a bubblegum pink, before reverting back to blue. Eventually the silence got to much for him.

"Err, hello. I'm Harry."

"I know. You're Harry Potter. Everyone know about you, though apparently you're dead. I thought dead people were supposed to be ghosts but oh well. Oh, I'm Nymphadora Tonks. But you better not call me that! Tonks will do just fine."

'Err, I'm not dead Ny-Tonks."

"Oh, but the Daily Prophet said you were. I think it would be cool to be dead. You know walking through walls and such. Plus you get to scare people who haven't seen a ghost before. Don't you agree?"

"Um ... sure."

"You don't talk much do you? Oh well I'll just have to talk for the both of us. So Harry, I see you have a guitar. I play bass guitar myself. I wonder if your any good, if so we could play together or something. Yeah that would be great."

"Yeah, I'd like that. Oh, um, Tonks. Uh, I was wondering, err, how do you know if, um... well that your a metamorphmagus?"

"Um, well I know because my hair color was constantly changing. That really freaked my nanny out. That was a laugh!. Why?"

"Well, I think I might be one, I mean when I was six my Aunt cut my hair extremely short, and the next morning it was back."

At that Tonks eyes widened and she shrieked with joy before hugging him. She then blushed and let him go. "Uh, well you might not be a full metamorphagus like me, but that's definitely a metamorphmagus ability. Oh this is so great, there aren't many people like us. Oh, we'll need to work on it to see what all you're able to do. Maybe you'll be able to change your hair color as well as the length, well we'll talk to Mom about it. Anyway, let's see what you can do with that guitar."

After he played for a bit they got Sirius and played a couple songs together before deciding that the would indeed form a band. Sirius had come up with the name, and after explaining the background for it Harry instantly agreed to it. Tonks did as well because she was a prankster at heart. Thus they became The Marauder's Reborn.

**Author's Note: Yeah, terrible place to end it, but I've been having writers block for a while and that's the best I could do. I know the whole Wizard's Oath thing probably isn't very believable, but I needed the Tonks's to believe Sirius and I didn't have time to work out a way for him to get some veritaserum. This chapter was mainly a filler, for the next chapter will be two years later. I'll probably skip forward a lot with this story. I apologize if I misspell any of the spells or anything. I haven't read Harry Potter for quite some time. I know the whole Harry having metamorphmagus abilities is a bit overused but I needed it for later. You'll understand next chapter. This chapter was rushed so let me know what you think. I'll probably go back and change it a little later on. I was half asleep when I finished it. Please Review.**


	3. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, Sirius would not have died, and it would have been Malfoy who died from **_**fiendfyre **_**in DH.**

**Author's Note: Well I finally managed to finish this! Sorry it took so long, I got hit with a bit of writer's block, that and this is my longest chapter yet. Also I went and fixed my misspelling of metamorphmagus in the previous chapter, along with giving that chapter a title. As promised this will be Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Remus will make his appearance in this chapter as well. I'm not entirely sure, but I might skip ahead a few years for the next chappy! I toyed with the idea of writing when about Harry getting enrolled into Hogwarts, but blew it off. Oh and with this being A/U and all, I decided to change the fact that Tonks was a Puff so she could be in the same house as Harry! Though, I also changed his house...**

Harry silently pondered all that had happened to him these past two years as he watched people walk through the barrier at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, occasionally running his hands through his long brown hair. He could honestly say that they were the best two years of his life. He would never forget his first birthday party. Nor would he forget the fun prank wars that He, Sirius, and Tonks took part in.

Harry owed a lot to Sirius. He was truly grateful for all the things the man had done for him. One being getting him a wand that wouldn't be traced to practice magic with. Sirius had bought two spare wands from a shop in Knockturn Alley, and given one to each him and Tonks. It was due to this wand that Harry was going into his first year of Hogwarts with quite the repertoire of spells, given a good many of those spells were learnt for pranking purposes.

Sirius had taught him the _reducio _and _engorgio _spells, which is why Harry's trunk was currently residing in his pocket. Sirius also saw fit to teach Harry a spell that was created by a rival of his father. Harry quite enjoyed the _levicorpus _spell. Sirius was quick to teach Harry the counter to it when Harry, quite rudely, woke Sirius up with the spell, while holding onto Sirius's wand. He also knew a disarming spell, along with _mobilicorpus_. Sirius's reasons for the latter were so Harry would be able to get into the girl's dorm rooms easier.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Tonks took his hand to lead him through the barrier. When they came out on the other side, Harry studied his surroundings in silent awe. Tonks just watched him with amusement written on her beautiful features. When he was through observing everything, they sought off to find a compartment on the train. They found an empty one near the back of the train and Tonks shut and locked the compartment door, which confused Harry.

"What about your friends, Tonks?"

"They're all here Harry. People don't like me."

"WHAT! Why? You're funny, you're smart, you're caring, ... you're pretty" Harry muttered the last part while blushing a little, but Tonks heard him and felt a blush coming on herself before fighting it back down.

"You're sweet Harry, but people don't see those things. They see me as a metamorph and that's all. Girls see me as someone who will take their boyfriends and boys see me as someone who should change to look like someone for them. The fact that I've made it perfectly clear that I have no intentions of changing for them makes them not like me either. Most people are just jealous of my abilities."

"Fuck them Tonks! You don't have to change because you're perfect the way you are. I'll make it my goal this year to find us at least one friend okay? I mean not everyone can feel that way. Just the bastards that are outspoken enough to tell you. I'm sure if someone were to actually meet you, then they would see how wonderful you really are. I know I have."

"Thanks Harry, or should I say James?"

"Ha ha Tonks. Yes you will have to call me James, but you dare well better call me Harry when we're in private."

"Okay Harry, you know I was only joking."

"Yeah, I do."

"So, Harry, what do you want to do? We've got quite a long ride ahead of us."

"Well, I brought my guitar, so I guess we could work on a song or two. Unless you'd rather practice our spells. In all likely hood we'd probably be able to do both. I finally got Padfoot to teach me a privacy spell, so no matter what we do, it'll be just us"

"That sounds fine Harry, I have my bass as well, so we could work on a couple songs. Like I said it's quite a long ride. Who knows, maybe one day we'll actually be able to go public with this. I mean yeah we've done a few shows, but only in the shady bars in Knockturn Alley. Plus Sirius has always got to use quite a few glamour charms. Then there's you and I having to change a couple things about ourselves as well. I just wish that you were a full metamorph like me. Then you would be able to change more than your hair."

"I don't mind, the only thing that I have to use a glamour charm on is my scar, and with me always having my hair as long as it is, chances are that people wouldn't ever see the scar anyway. Plus the magical contacts I got never have to come out. They will even let me change my eye color back to normal if I wish. So there's really nothing to be upset about Tonks. Plus there's the fact that if I was a full metamorph like you, I wouldn't be able to become an animagus like Padfoot and my father."

"Yeah alright. I can understand why you would want to become an animagus instead of being a metamorphmagus. It's something that you can share with your father."

"Yeah, in a way, it's almost like I'm honoring him. Plus it helps me draw closer to Paddy."

"Paddy? I like that. You think he'd get mad if I called him it?"

"Not as mad as you'd get if he called you Nymphadora."

"I'll let that slide for now mister but you better not call me that." Tonks said while giving Harry her best death glare. "How far along are you in becoming an animagus anyway?"

At this Harry gave her a goofy grin and morphed into a beautiful black wolf. He was three feet tall, and six feet long. His eyes were as black as his sleek fur, so black in fact that if it weren't for the thin emerald green ring, she wouldn't be able tell the difference between the iris and the pupil. The rest of his eyes surrounding his black iris was a mix between white, yellow, and grey. (A/N: I saw a wolf with eyes like that in a picture, I hope I did a good job of describing them.) The best part about him though, was it appeared that he was still wearing that trademark grin of his.

"Well, I guess that answers my question. So have you come up with a name yet?" After Harry shook his head no, she started tapping her chin while trying to come up with a nickname for Harry. "I got it, How about Shadow. I mean with that sleek black coat of yours, you would likely blend in with the shadows." Harry gave her a bark of approval, before shifting back to his true form.

"Shadow huh, I like it. I've been thinking, me and Padfoot decided to have nicknames, what about you?"

"Why would I need one?"

"Well you're a marauder now. I was thinking Shifty would be nice for you."

"Shifty? I guess it fits, plus it sounds kind of cool. I like it. From now on we are Shadow and Shifty."

"Yeah, Shadow and Shifty, the New Marauders." He said while casting _engorgio _on his shrunken trunk. Once Harry had opened the trunk he had a smile on his face. There on the very top were his three most prized possessions. A mirror that was used as a means of communication with whomever it is that has the other copy of it. His guitar and of course the journals that he's had ever since he was six, and learned how to write. The majority of entries in the journals were songs that he had written. There were currently four rather large journals that he had, along with a small one that was his first.

Harry learned that a small journal wouldn't hold all the information he wanted to write in it, so he had started buying larger journals. It was of course by luck that he was able to have these journals. If his former relatives had gotten wind of the fact that he was writing about his life there, there was a chance they would have killed him before burning them. The first journal contained entries of his sixth year of life. The second one, which was of course three times the size of the first, contained all he had remembered of his first five years of life. It was in the third journal that he started writing songs. Not only did it have songs and his seventh year of life in it, but he had also written a few poems as well.

The only person who knew about the poems though was Tonks. She had been thrilled to have the opportunity to read something so private of Harry's. It made her feel warm inside, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She knew that for anyone to be able to read anything inside of those journals, they would have to have Harry's absolute trust. And she felt as if she were the only one Harry would trust with anything, as she would trust him just the same. She wondered if Sirius had been shown the same amount of trust that Harry had shown her, for some reason she doubted it. Still, the only thing she had seen it the journals were a couple of his poems, and his songs. She was happy nonetheless.

Harry pulled out a random journal and his shrunken guitar. After flipping through the journal for awhile, he finally found a song for them. It was one that he had been working on the notes to for a few weeks. It was a song he had written the lyrics to approximately three weeks after Sirius had freed him. After Tonks had gotten her bass out and agreed on the song, they started to play.

_Death seems to follow me wherever I go_

_Can't seem to tame this darkness in my heart_

_So sorry for dragging you into my hell_

_Don't you know you're better off to have left me alone_

_Why did you have to come into my world_

_We both would have been better off for you to have left me alone_

_You should have left me there to die_

_You should have left me there all on my own_

_For no one should be near me_

_No, no one should ever know me_

_I am nothing but pain, I bring nothing but shame_

_Nothing but darkness and misery_

_All that I bring is death and decay_

_Tell me why did you say that you want me_

_Oh, why did you say that you care_

_Don't you know that if you hadn't found me_

_You would still be here_

"Harry, who is this song about?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I have these nightmares from time to time. There's this woman screaming and then there's a green flash and she's gone. That's when I wake up. I think it might be my mother, but like I said I'm not sure."

"Oh. Sorry Harry, the way that sounds is that it indeed is your mother. Sirius told you about the night they died didn't he?"

"Yeah, that dark wanker killed them. I told him about the dreams once when my screaming woke him up. That was when he told me how they died. Funny, my fat bastard of an uncle would always say they died in a car crash. I almost wish they had, that way they wouldn't have died knowing that tosser was about to kill me. Though they never did get to figure out it didn't work, the fact that they knew that was what he was planning to do would have made their passing on quite stressful.

"But hell, maybe they're watching over me or some shit like that. No way of knowing for sure, I mean, I guess I would like to believe that there's a heaven but I don't really think about it much. The world seems too fucked up for there to be a god. But then again if there is a god, then chances are there's a devil. And if there is a devil then the world would have to be a fucked up place. So what do I know, maybe they are."

"I'll be honest Harry, I'm not the religious type, but even if it isn't true, it's probably better to believe that there is an afterlife. That way we can be at peace that our loved ones are in a better place. Unless they were some sick fuck then they deserve eternal torment. But that's just me."

"Yeah you're right. It would make me feel better if they were happy and watching over me, but it's probably better if I don't think about it much. Not with my twisted logic. I would always come to a negative conclusion if I did. So wanna practice some spells?"

"I thought you would never ask."

That's what they did for the remainder of the ride to Hogwarts. The only interruption they had was the lunch trolley. By the time they had reached Hogwarts, Harry had perfected the majority of the first year spells. He was going to look like a prodigy.

Harry stared at the man before him for a few seconds, before doing as he said and climbing into a boat. There were already two other kids in it. One was a boy with blonde hair, and the other was a boy with dark hair. After Harry sat down a girl with brown hair sat down beside him, while flashing a smile at the three boys.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Turpin!" She said

"Anthony Goldstein." the boy with blonde hair.

"Michael Corner." said the other boy while shaking her hand.

"James Black."

"Ooh this is going to be so much fun. Do you guys know anything about the school?" She asked.

"Well, there's four houses. We get sorted into one upon arrival, I believe. Also we'll have seven classes this year, and we get to learn how to fly a broom." Harry replied.

Just then Hagrid's voice boomed out that they were heading to the castle. After he had said the boats started moving on their own. When they saw the castle everyone was amazed. Harry could honestly say it second most beautiful sight he had ever seen, Tonks being the first, though he likely wouldn't admit that out loud. When they reached the castle the first years were lead into the entry hall where they waited for Professor McGonagall. When she arrived half of the students were having an argument over how they would be sorted. She just shook her head a little and told them all to follow her.

The first years were again awestricken when they entered the great hall. Harry was truly impressed with the magic in the room. He spent the rest of the walk admiring the charmed ceiling. After she led them to the front of the room she placed four-legged stool on the floor and a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched and frayed, and extremely dirty, on top of it. After the hat sang a song (A/N: I saw no reason to write out the song, because I didn't feel like changing it from the original.) about the four houses, she started calling out names for people to be sorted.

Because Harry was going as Black, he was the second person called. The person before him was a blonde girl named Hannah Abbot who was sorted into Hufflepuff. When he was called he walked up to the stool with a proud gait and placed the hat upon his head.

'_My my, what do we have here. Harry Potter! Why the world believes you to be dead. Ah I see, so he's innocent, well good luck proving that. Let's see which house would be best for you. You obviously are quite devious, so you would be a wonderful candidate for Slytherin. But there's much bravery in you as well, so Gryffindor would also work. In all honesty you would likely fit in with any house. But which suits you the best. Oh, what's this. My she is a pretty one isn't she. Yes, you would prefer to be in her house wouldn't you. Yes, you do have a strong desire to learn, very well it seems you get your wish ..._

"RAVENCLAW_" _The hat shouted, which caused a bright smile to light up on Harry's face. He instantly went to the end of the table where Tonks was sitting by herself. The smile never left his face the entire feast. After the feast Harry got a surprise he hadn't been expecting. The Defense teacher was none other than Remus J. Lupin, something he planned on telling Sirius that night.

Harry was currently on his way to his first class, which of course was Potions. As he walked he again thought about his past two years of life. When he decided to go to Hogwarts so that he could be with Tonks more, Sirius and Andy had argued against it. Though they agreed when he said he could change his identity. This of course led to them teaching him Occlumency so that no one would be able to use Legilimency and figure out that he was actually Harry Potter. Though they wouldn't allow him to learn Legilimency.

When Harry entered the classroom he took the last empty seat, which was beside Lisa Turpin. She just smiled at him and looked back at the front of the class. Harry got out a scroll of parchment, a quill, and some ink and also looked at the front of the classroom while waiting on the professor.

When Professor Snape entered the classroom he told everyone to put their wands away. Then he gave a lecture on what would be expected in his class. As he did this he was looking at each and every student. When his eyes met Harry's, Harry felt the familiar prickle against his shields that tells him someone is using Legilimency on him. He just smirked and sent a mental image of Snape sucking Dumbledore's dick, causing Snape to give Harry a death glare.

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw Black."

"What for Professor?" Harry said looking innocent, while sending a mental image of Snape in front of the Wizengamot, letting him know that he knew Snape was illegally using Legilimency. This caused Snape's eyes to widen.

"For not paying attention."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I indeed was paying attention. In fact I have been taking notes of everything you've said."

"Fine!" Snape spat after looking at Harry's parchment to learn that he indeed had been taking notes. "Well why aren't the rest of you taking notes."

The rest of the class went by with Snape in a worst mood then when he walked through the door. Before the class was over Harry had gotten detention with Mr. Filch that night, for getting his cauldron out later than someone else. Harry knew for a fact that he wouldn't have it easy in Potions class. Harry silently chuckled as he made his way to his History class. During that class he used a trick Sirius had taught him and charmed his quill to take notes for him, while he slept. His charms class went rather well, with him getting the _Wingardium Leviosa _spell right on the first try.

After lunch Harry was headed to his final class of the day. He had Double Transfiguration. When he entered the classroom he saw a tabby cat sitting on the desk. He stared at it for a while as he tilted his head from side to side, before smirking. His heightened sense of smell from his animagus form allowed him to know that this was in fact Professor McGonagall. As he took his seat he winked at her, causing her to look at him funny. Needless to say he was the only one who wasn't surprised when the cat transformed into the transfiguration professor. After her lecture on how her class wasn't for games she had them transfigure a matchstick into a needle. Harry did this in a matter of seconds. Transfiguration was one of the things that came easily to him during his training with Sirius. Harry figured all of his classes would likely continue this way. At least until they had harder spells. The rest of his class went by smoothly.

Harry was currently in Mr. Filch's office doing his detention. Mr. Filch had ordered him to organize all of his files. However something else had caught his eye. It was Mr. Filch's confiscated items. Harry waited until Mr. Filch had left to go to the loo before going through them. There in all of it's glory was none other than the Marauder's Map. Harry couldn't wait to tell Sirius. Something he did shortly after his detention was served.

A lot had happened in Harry's first three months of school. Harry had learned that he was an excellent flyer. He also learned that he could indeed blend in with the shadows in his wolf form. Snape had given him many detentions for no reason whatsoever. During Potions classes Snape still occasionally tried to use Legilimency on him, while he still continued to send him questionable images of Snape and Dumbledore. Mrs. McGonagall had found out about him being an animagus, and he assured her that he would register when he became an adult, which by law he didn't have to do until then. The best thing that happened however was he grew closer with Tonks. He even got the two of them a couple of friends. Fred and George Weasley fit right in with them.

He was currently sitting with Tonks on the sofa in the Ravenclaw Common Room looking at the map with her. They had just finished packing to head home for Christmas. When they decided to check the map to see if the twins were in their Common Room, it was a different name that caught his eye. There, in the Gryffindor Common Room, was none other than Peter Pettigrew. Harry was furious. Both with himself for not knowing that his parents and Sirius's betrayer had been right under his nose the whole time, and with Peter for all that he had done to his family.

Harry decided he had to ask the twins if they knew anyone with a pet rat. That way he could follow that person before taking Peter from them and paying the bastard back for all he did. He had to hurry before they left so that he could do it while on the train home. Though when he and Tonks asked the twins they got a rude surprise. It was their younger brother Ron Weasley who had him. The story behind their rat Scabbers was proof enough of that. He had been the Weasley's pet for ten bloody years. The biggest problem was that the Weasleys were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

He decided he would talk to Sirius about it after they got home. Maybe he could sneak Padfoot into the school somehow. They would have to discuss it during the holidays.

When Harry had told Sirius about it when he got home, Sirius was ready to march into Hogwarts and kill him. If it weren't for Harry and the Tonks's talking some sense into him he would have. Instead they all sat down and came up with a plan. Once they got that out of the way they had a pleasant time. During Christmas Harry had gotten many gifts. One was a snowy white owl, which he named Hedwig.

It was currently April nineteenth. Harry had just informed Sirius over the mirrors that Peter still hadn't left the Gryffindor Common Room. They had decided they would set things in motion after the Easter Holidays. During the month of May Sirius would be staying in an inn in Hogsmeade. Either during May or June they would capture the traitorous bastard. Then they would take him to Remus, to prove to him that Sirius was innocent.

Harry was sitting next to Tonks on her bed. They had finally used the _mobilicorpus _spell for him to go to the girls dorms. He had wanted to do it, so that they could spend her birthday in peace. She had just turned fourteen. Harry had gone down to the kitchens to get a couple cupcakes for them. He gave her a very large box with a sheet draped over it as her present.

"Open it." He said after a minute of her looking at him. She opened it to find a half-kneazle kitten.

"Oh Harry, you didn't have to."

"Sure I did. You've been wanting a familiar for a while, so I got you a half-kneazle. Chances are by the time that she's grown you and her will have bonded. Besides, she can take care of that bloody rat when were through wit him." Harry was with an evil grin. Tonks just chuckled and hugged him. They spent the remainder of her birthday in peace.

Exactly nine days later Harry and Tonks were heading up to their dorms after just getting back from Easter Holidays. It had been a busy one, with all the work the professors had piled up on them. All they wanted to do now was go to sleep. After Harry had a quick conversation with Sirius, verifying that he should be in Hogsmeade in five days, he did just that.

The next day after classes him and Tonks headed out to the quidditch pitch for some flying. Tonks was the only one with a broom so they took turns. Half way through however they wound up flying together. Harry enjoyed this for reasons he didn't quite understand. They continued this for the next four days. They would go to classes. Then they would fly together. After that they would head back to their common room to study and do their school work. Once Tonks was satisfied with her studies she would help Harry. A couple of those days the twins joined them.

On May fifth Sirius let Harry know that he had arrived in Hogsmeade. It was then that they started planning how they were going to get the rat out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They studied some Gryffindors for a while and finally found one who constantly forgot the password and had to be let in. They decided that Tonks would wait by the portrait of the fat lady disguised as Neville and get someone to give her the password. The next day Harry would sneak in and get the rat. Then they would get Sirius into the building.

On May twenty-fifth Remus J. Lupin walked into his office to have his werewolf senses go off the charts. He smelt three people, and two of those smelt very familiar. However he could only see one person in the room. He couldn't tell who it was however due to the fact that they were wearing a hooded cloak.

"Hello Moony." The figure said. He recognized the voice but that wasn't what caused him to draw his wand. Only one person alive would know to call him Moony. And that person was currently wanted for the murderer of Harry Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and thirteen muggles. That person had betrayed him and his friends.

"Who are you?" Through the shadows of the hood he thought he saw the figure smirk.

"Oh, don't you know? Well I'll give you a hint. We know each other. Now guess who I am." Remus was at a loss. The person sounded too young to be Sirius. Then it hit him. He had a student with the last name Black. That boy must be Sirius's son.

"James Black."

"Close, very close even. But no. I am not James Black."

"Then who are you?" At this the boy took off his hood to reveal that he was indeed James Black, which infuriated Remus. Remus was so focused on the boy in front of him that he didn't notice another person enter the room. That is until he felt a wand in his back.

"Look to my right" the boy said. What Remus saw was a black dog, that he recognized instantly as Padfoot, holding a rat in its mouth. It took a while for it to sink in that he recognized that rat as well. That rat was Peter Pettigrew.

"How is he still alive? You killed him."

"Just like he killed me?" The boy asked as his hair shortened to a messy black, revealing a lightning bolt scar underneath. Then his eyes reverted to their normal emerald green.

"Harry..." Remus breathed before breaking down. He cried tears of happiness that Harry Potter indeed was alive, and that his best friend hadn't killed him, or Peter. It then struck him that Peter likely betrayed James and Lily instead.

"So, want to learn the truth of what happened the nights my parents died? If so then let's take this to the headmaster's office." After Harry said that he pulled out a vial of veritaserum. "You see Tonks there is brilliant in Potions and she concocted this lovely truth serum for us. But it would be in our best interests if it was used in front of someone who can help clear Padfoot's name. After he's guaranteed a trial for once, we can figure out what to do with that fucking traitor over there." With that Harry walked out of the room with Padfoot and Tonks following him. It didn't take long for Remus to catch up.

When they arrived at the gargoyle statue guarding Dumbledore's office, Remus spoke the password. They rode up in silence with Remus casting glances at the others. He would look at Tonks in confusion, Harry in relief, Sirius with guilt, and finally Peter with disgust. They were told to enter before they even got the chance to knock. Inside they found Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall having tea.

"Ah, Professor Lupin, Mister Black, and Miss Tonks, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well Professor we have some things that need to be brought to your attention."

"Oh. Very well then. Can I interest anyone in a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"No thank you Professor. Professor McGonagall you might be interested in this information as well." Harry said while waving Sirius forth. It was then that the Professors noticed the other occupants of the room. "Now I need you to promise that you will let us explain before you do anything, alright?" After they nodded, Harry took Peter while Sirius reverted to his true form. Which caused both Professors to reach for their wands, but when Harry and Remus jumped in front of Sirius, while sending them death glares, they cautiously removed their hands from their wands.

"There, thank you. Now I have here a vial of veritaserum that Tonks made for us. Sirius is willing to take it while you question him. After the questioning you will learn that he is in fact innocent and this filthy rat in my hands is none other than Peter Pettigrew." Harry said while handing over both the vial and the rat.

"Hmm, how interesting. How do I know that this is brewed properly? How did you get the ingredients to make it even?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I gave her the ingredients from my own stock. When I went to Diagon Alley, I bought a lot more than was required. I even have my books all the way up to fifth year. Now I can take it first if you would like, but I assure you that I know no one better with Potions than Tonks. That is indeed Veritaserum."

"No!" Remus said. "I'll take it. It wouldn't be proper to use it on a minor."

"Fine!" Harry said.

With that Harry took the vial and administered the three drops to Remus. When his eyes glazed over, Harry began his questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Remus John Lupin"

"What is your nickname?"

"Moony"

"What is your furry little problem?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I'm a werewolf"

"What organization were you in along with everyone in this room other than myself and Tonks?"

"The Order of the Phoenix"

With that Harry pulled out another vial, which was the antidote, and gave some to Remus. While Dumbledore and McGonagall were giving him hard glares.

"How do you know of that organization?"

Harry just pointed at Sirius while giving him three drops of veritaserum.

"He told me, now you know that this stuff works, so ask him whatever you want."

All three Professors took turns asking questions.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Are you responsible for James and Lily Potters deaths?"

"Yes"

"Rephrase the question" Harry said.

"How are you responsible for James and Lily Potters deaths?"

"I told them to make Peter the secret keeper instead of me."

"Oh. Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No"

"Did you kill those thirteen muggles."

"No"

"Who did?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"Did you kill Harry Potter?"

"No"

"Is Harry Potter alive?"

"Yes"

"Where is Harry Potter?"

"Right in front of you" Sirius said which caused Harry to look sheepish. When Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at him, he sighed and let his hair go back to his messy black, and his eyes to his emerald green. He then showed them his scar.

"Alright that's enough." Albus said.

As Harry administered the antidote, Professor McGonagall continued to stare at him. She couldn't believe it. Her favorite student wasn't who she thought he was. But she couldn't be angry with him, because he was none other than Harry Potter. A boy everyone believed to be dead. To top it off, the man everyone believed to kill him was innocent of every charge ever brought up against him. Of course if he had a trial ten years ago, everyone would know that.

"I don't understand" Albus finally said. "I thought ..."

"You thought I was dead. You thought Sirius killed me. His magic was traced, there was no sign of me, blah blah blah, no offense or anything but just like the rest of Wizarding Britain, you're a fucking idiot! You always jump to conclusions. You chose the very worst scenario and give up on the chance for the best. You refuse to actually look into anything before coming to those conclusions.

"Then there's the fact that you people send an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial. For killing a man that has been coming to your school for the past ten years. That's right you are currently looking at the Weasleay's pet rat. The fact that they've had him for so long never crossed anyone's minds. Rats don't live that bloody long. The reason he's missing a finger is because it was the evidence that you used to convict Sirius.

"Now, how about we get Sirius a trial for once, eh? He definitely deserves one. And don't you dare tell me it's out of your hands, because your the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. If anyone can get him a trial, it's you."

"Fine! We'll get him a trial. Now I must insist that you return to your relatives Harry. You may not be aware but there are people who want you dead. There are wards that protect you there. You need to be where your safe."

"Safe? SAFE? You thought I was fucking safe. Those bastards beat the shit out of me on a regular basis, you call that safe? They fucking starved me! They locked me in a fucking cupboard! Do you know what it's like to be beaten to within an inch of your life, and then be thrown into a cupboard, 'so you don't bleed on the people who beat you's carpet' and then have to stay there for two weeks without food or water? Do you? Well it's not pleasant. I barely survived while I was there! And you call that safe! Fuck You Old Man! If you send me back there I. Will. Kill. Them!" By the end of Harry's rant, McGonagall, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus were glaring daggers at Dumbledore while he was looking ashamed.

"Albus, this is your fault! You said he'd be okay. I don't call that okay. If you try to send him back there you will have to answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall spoke vehemently. Albus only nodded. After that he used the floo to get a hold of Amelia Bones. After the situation was explained she flooed over. They cast a spell on Peter to cause him to revert back to human form, before casting _incarcerous_ followed by _enervate_.

After questioning him through veritaserum, she took him into custody. She then did the same with Sirius. Afterward she apologized for his unfair treatment and assured him that there would be a trial by the second week of June. She told him that for the three days before the trial that he would have to be detained, but she would let him be for now. He had suffered enough as it was. She then left with Peter. No one saw fit to tell her that he had been the Weasley's pet. They didn't want to get them into trouble.

Arthur Weasley went to answer the door. He had just finished reading about the trial of Sirius Black. Imagine his surprise when he opened the door to find said man standing right there. With him were Remus Lupin, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, and the newly found Harry Potter.

"May we come in Arthur?" Remus asked.

"Of... of course" he replied as he led them inside.

"Mr. Weasley, are the twins and Ron home?" Harry asked.

"Yes, hold on and I'll go get them."

When he returned he had the three boys in tow. They all looked confused, but the twins faces lit up when they saw Tonks.

"Mr. Weasley, the reason we are here has to do with your pet rat."

"What do you know about Scabbers?" Ron asked.

"That he wasn't a rat. You see, he was none other than Peter Pettigrew. That's why he lived as long as he did. It's also why he was missing a finger. The night he confronted me he cut off his finger and transformed into a rat. Somehow you all wound up with him. That must have been bloody awful."

"Anyway Mr. Weasley, I was the one who took him from you all, and I wanted to pay you back." Harry said as he grabbed a cage that held a beautiful Black Owl. Arthur of course tried to protest but Harry would have none of it. Ron and the twins were confused at how Harry could have gotten the rat when he wasn't even at the school. "Oh. Right. Sorry Fred, sorry George. But James Black doesn't exist. There's just me. Good ole Harry Potter." He then changed his hair brown and let it grow out. He also had his contacts change to a grey color.

"You're"

"A"

"Metamorph" they finished together.

"Well, only a partial one." he said stealing a glance at Tonks, who was grateful that he wouldn't reveal that she was one. Though he didn't think they'd treat her differently if they knew. They were the only people who he'd say that about however.

"Wow, dear brother, did you know that we were friends with Harry Potter?"

"I'm afraid not brother mine. He fooled us both my handsome twin."

"That he did, what shall we do about it?"

"Hmm, you raise a valid point, we do need to retaliate on this."

"What sort of prank would be worthy for this?"

"That is a good question."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome." after continuing on like that for a while they seemed to have forgotten that they wanted to prank Harry. When in actuality the just wanted him to let his guard down. They would get him back. It was that thought that started a prank war. Though it started out just the twins versus Harry, it of course led to Tonks helping fight against them. Somewhere along the lines Remus and Sirius got in on the action. And by the second month of the prank war it was Harry, Tonks, and the Twins, versus Remus and Sirius. The prank war lasted a total of fifty-three days. It ended on mutual terms with no declared winner.

**A/N: There! I know there were a few things in this chapter that were unnecessary, but I wanted to show Tonks and Harry growing closer. I figured that I'd probably have them get together when Harry is twelve or thirteen. As of now I think he's too young to be in a serious relationship. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. As I said, I will be skipping ahead in the next chapter. Harry will be at least fourteen. The song in this chapter was one I wrote a long time ago after a girl I had gotten close with died in a car accident. With me being so young, I don't find it to be that great. I was fourteen at the time. Anyway, I came across that a couple days ago and decided to throw it in here. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but I might not get around to it this month. I apologize if that happens. I thought about not putting that at the end of this chapter. But I really wanted to write it for some reason, and if I didn't put it in this chapter then I'd have no chance of writing it at all. I currently have the next chapter started, but I'm already having writer's block on it. Who knows, maybe it will clear soon. I certainly hope so. Anyway hope you enjoy. R/R**


End file.
